


Flower (You)

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Getting Together, Implied JohnTen, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, almsot forgot that taeyong is here, implied noren, lol, ten is a good wingman, the dreamies work for winwin, winwin said capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Sicheng owns a flower shop and Yuta is a tattoo artist from across the street and he always comes into Sicheng’s shop to practice drawing flowers. (Yuta also happens to be really hot.)Prompt from dailyau on tumblr.





	Flower (You)

**Author's Note:**

> imagine touch era winwin and cherry bomb era yuta that's all
> 
> title from vav's song with the same title

 

It was about 20 minutes before closing time when Sicheng heard the small bell above the door chime, signaling that someone had entered his shop and he looked up from his spot behind the counter. When Sicheng spotted Yuta, he gave him a warm smile as a welcome, even if he already knew Yuta was never going to buy anything. Yuta gave a smile along with a small  _ hello _ , as he wandered around the store looking at the colourful flowers. He stopped in front of the small table Sicheng had stocked with new hydrangeas in the morning. Yuta took out his sketchbook and started sketching the flowers and Sicheng let out a sigh at the sight. He had told Yuta he was allowed to ask for a chair as long as he wasn’t in the way for any customers.

 

After a while, Sicheng got the spare chair he kept behind the counter and walked over to Yuta quietly, he didn’t want to disturb his sketching. 

“I told you to get the chair when you come here,” Sicheng said in a quiet voice when he was right next to Yuta. Yuta sighed and lowered his pen.

“I know, but I didn’t want to make a mess because you’re closing in 20 minutes,” Yuta argued, but still sat down. “What are these called?” Yuta asked and Sicheng looked at the sketch in Yuta’s hands.

“Hydrangeas,” Sicheng answered, but he didn’t know how to continue the conversation. He didn’t want to go on and ramble about flowers to Yuta, who probably didn’t care about flowers at all. Sicheng hated how shy he got around Yuta, just because he thought Yuta was really handsome.

 

Sicheng went back to the counter and started cleaning up so he could close the shop soon. He hummed quietly to a song as he looked around to make sure everything was in place. Once he was done he sat down and waited for closing time. His eyes quickly landed on Yuta, who was deeply concentrated on sketching the hydrangeas from different angles. They must have been quite a sight, Sicheng with his blonde hair and pastel pink sweater, meanwhile Yuta was dressed in all black, with tattoos covering both his arms. Sicheng didn’t mean to stare but the tattoos covering Yuta’s hands were beautiful and Sicheng wanted to figure out the pattern running up Yuta’s arms.

 

He didn’t realise he was staring, let alone that he had lost track of  time until Yuta jumped to his feet, the chair sliding on the stone floor creating a horrible scratching sound.

“Fuck I didn’t realise it was getting this late already!” Yuta exclaimed and started gathering his belongings. Sicheng cast a quick glance at the clock and realised it was already five minutes past closing time. Yuta came over to the counter and handed Sicheng the chair, which he placed behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you here,” Yuta tried to apologise but Sicheng just shook his head. 

“I don’t mind, don’t worry,” he gave Yuta a warm smile and Yuta smiled back, before saying a quick  _ goodbye  _ and leaving Sicheng alone in the shop. He sighed, every time he tried to muster up the courage to ask Yuta more or keep the conversation going Yuta vanished. Maybe he was just too busy to be chatting up the flower shop owner from across the street.

 

After locking up the shop Sicheng started walking to the bus stop, but he didn’t get far until his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling incoming text from his friend Ten.

 

**Ten**

_ finally decided on what kind of tattoo i wanna get _

 

**Winko**

_ do tell _

 

Sicheng sighed, Ten, his best friend, had been going on and on about this tattoo idea of his, but Ten had had a hard time picking where to actually place it, or what the tattoo should actually be. 

 

**Ten**

_ i was thinking some flowers on my shoulder _

_ with colour and all _

 

Immediately Sicheng’s mind went to the colourful flowers he had seen a glimpse of in Yuta’s sketchbook. Before he could think about it any longer his phone vibrated again.

 

**Ten**

_ which leads to my next question _

_ do you know any tattoo artists around here? isn’t there a studio across the street from your shop? _

 

**Winko**

_ yeah _

_ i think one of the guys there likes doing flower tats _

_ i can get his info for you _

 

**Ten**

_ knew i could trust you _

 

There was a smile on Sicheng’s lips, he finally had a reason to talk to Yuta. He knew he could have just given the tattoo parlours name to Ten and let Ten Google his way to Yuta. Before Sicheng knew it he was back home, time really flies when you think of cute boys.

 

The next day Sicheng hoped Yuta would come into the shop to practice drawing flowers. Whenever the bell above the door chimed he quickly turned his head to see who had just walked in, but every time he was left disappointed. He knew he had to get Yuta’s info to Ten today, otherwise Ten would bug him about it all day tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sicheng’s day off, and he had promised to spend the day with Ten who apparently needed help buying a cute outfit for a date. 

 

At around noon Renjun, one of Sicheng’s few employees, walked in. As Renjun took over Sicheng’s shift Sicheng felt himself grow more nervous, because this meant he really had to walk across the street and enter the tattoo parlour to ask for Yuta.

“Hey you seem a bit off? You sure you’re alright?” Renjun asked as he filled a watering can with water. 

“Oh it’s nothing, just a bit tired,” Sicheng assured him. “There’s a few rose deliveries arriving tomorrow by the way, but I think you and Jeno can handle it just fine.” Sicheng went on to explain how he wanted the roses to be displayed and Renjun nodded along. “Text or call me if you need something!” Sicheng said, before he left the shop.

 

As Sicheng stepped out on the curd, he felt butterflies in his stomach, which  _ stupid _ . He couldn’t believe it could feel this hard to cross the street he walked down almost every day, and enter the tattoo parlour. Sicheng took a deep breath and started walking. The lights were on in the studio, but because it was bright outside he couldn’t really see inside. Before he opened the door he paused and took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves. 

 

A similar bell to the one in his shop signaled his arrival at the parlour. It was small with a front desk, a few tattoo chairs in the room and a lot of art on the walls.

“Just a moment!” he heard someone yell from behind the curtain that hung from the ceiling behind the front desk, probably hiding a backroom behind it. Sicheng didn’t really have time to prepare himself because suddenly a guy appeared in front of him.

“Hi I’m Taeyong, how can I help you?” the guy, Taeyong said. Taeyong, much like Yuta, was covered in tattoos, but instead of colourful patterns his were mostly different images in black. 

“Uhm yeah well my friend wants a tattoo and uh I’ve seen Yuta’s drawings and I think my friend would like something like that, I think,” Sicheng rambled on, he didn’t have time to rehearse what he was going to say.

“Nice, Yuta usually works in the evening but I can book a time for your friend and he can come here and talk to Yuta about the design he wants?” Taeyong asked, and Sicheng nodded in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. “Does Tuesday at 8pm work for him?” Taeyong asked looking up from the computer on the desk, and Sicheng confirmed it was okay. 

“Cool, I’ll let Yuta know, under what name do you want the reservation?” Taeyong asked and Sicheng gave Taeyong his own name along with Ten’s. Not many words were exchanged between them after that and once Sicheng was out on the street again, he pulled out his phone and texted Ten.

 

**Winko**

_ you better be free on tuesday at 8pm, you’re meeting the tattoo artist _

  
  


If you asked Sicheng, Tuesday came way too quickly. Ten had made Sicheng promise to join him for the appointment with Yuta, so Sicheng could give his opinions on the design. A bit before closing time, the bell in the flower shop chimed and Ten walked in.

“You ready?” Ten asked, obviously a bit nervous as he couldn’t stand still.

“Just let me clean up, it doens’t take long to walk there so if we leave now we’ll be early,” Sicheng explained, as he cleaned the floor of the store of fallen petals and whatnot. “You nervous?” Sicheng asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yeah and I don’t even know why,” Ten groaned, and Sicheng tried to stay calm, he was probably more nervous than Ten. “There’s not even a needle involved today!” Ten continued as he walked around the shop. 

 

When Sicheng had locked up the shop Ten practically dragged him across the street to the parlour. The already familiar bell chimed as they stepped inside the parlour and Sicheng felt butterflies fly around inside his stomach. This time the room wasn’t empty, Yuta sat by the front desk and gave them a big smile when they entered.

“I can’t believe you’re here, Sicheng,” Yuta laughed and Sicheng was confused. “The reservation is under your name and you never mentioned getting a tattoo before.” Yuta continued and Sicheng felt his cheeks heat up.

“Oh I- well I booked it for my friend. Uh this is Ten,” Sicheng said and pushed Ten forward and Yuta and Ten greeted each other. After the greetings Yuta said they could sit down on some chairs and once they were settled Yuta started talking the tattoo.

 

“Tell me about your ideas, you can also look through this if you see anything you like,” Yuta told ten while handing him a book that was filled with tattoo designs. 

“I was thinking flowers on my shoulder, Sicheng told me you can do something like that,” Ten said as he flipped through the book. Meanwhile Sicheng couldn’t stop looking at the drawings Ten flipped past. Every piece was stunning and Sicheng silently cursed at Ten for flipping through so fast. 

“I have some flower designs ready, but if you don’t find anything you like I can always draw something new or modify one I already have,” Yuta told Ten as he helped himfind the flower designs in the notebook. When Ten opened a page with a stunning rose design he almost forgot how to breathe, the roses were stunning. They were also placed together with peonies and scabiosa, and Sicheng knew it was of the bouquets he had made in his shop, he just didn’t know Yuta drew it so well with his own style and interpretation of it.

 

“I like this one, but I wish the flowers were a bit more colourful,” Ten said finally, after flipping a few pages forward, and showing the picture to Yuta. Yuta nodded and took the book from Ten.

“Yeah I don’t usually add much colour to the sketches so customers can pick out what colours they want,” he explained while scribbling down notes on another paper in front of him. “It won’t take long for me to redesign this for you, if you’re free on Thursday or Friday at 6pm I could have you booked then?” Yuta asked Ten, and Ten confirmed Thursday to be perfect. With shared goodbyes Ten and Sicheng left the parlour.

 

“Okay you have to tell me what’s going on between you and Yuta,” Ten said as soon as the door closed behind them as they stepped out on the street.

“What?” Sicheng was shocked, he thought he had been subtle enough, but Ten was his best friend and could really see through him. Ten gave him a look and Sicheng sighed. “Fine. The reason I know him is because he comes into my shop to practice flower drawings, and I just think he’s kind of cute, that’s all,” Sicheng explained but Ten didn’t seem convinced as they walked to the bus stop.

“Please, you refused to look at him and blushed like crazy when we first entered, this is more than just thinking he’s kind of cute, which means you’re coming with me on Thursday!” Ten said and apparently claimed the spot as Sicheng’s personal wingman.

“No? And what am I gonna do with the shop? Thursday nights are busy with all flowers bought for Friday night dates. Besides, I don’t know what to say to him,” Sicheng sighed, slumping down on the bus stop bench.

“You’ll just give the end of your shift to one of your employees, didn’t that Jeno kid complain the other day how he doesn’t have anything to do in his free time?” Ten said as he sat down next to Sicheng. “I’ll say you’re there for me as emotional support and I’ll try to get you to actually talk to Yuta, alright? It will be fine,” Ten continued and gave Sicheng an awkward side hug. Sicheng knew he couldn’t win this argument, and he knew Ten just wanted what was best for him, he just hoped this really was the best choice.

 

Once again, time flew by, and Thursday came faster than Sicheng had hoped. During his whole shift he kept glancing at the clock, hoping time would somehow slow down so he could have time to prepare. He had no clue what he was going to say to Yuta, was he just going to sit there and stare at Yuta while Ten got a tattoo? Most likely. A quarter to six Jeno walked into the shop, greeted Sicheng and went to get his flower shop apron. Sicheng greeted him but got lost in his thoughts once Jeno disappeared into the back room.

“Hey are you listening?” Jeno suddenly asked, pulling Sicheng out of his thoughts. “I asked if Jisung or Renjun is opening tomorrow?” Jeno explained as he noticed Sicheng had been worlds away.

“Uh yeah, Renjun I think, why?” Sicheng asked. Since when did his part-timers care about the other’s shifts?

“Oh I was just, uh gonna leave him a note when I close the shop,” Jeno explained, but Sicheng didn’t miss the blush on Jeno’s cheeks.  _ Ah, young love _ , Sicheng thought, but before he got any further into thinking about Jeno’s relationship with Renjun, the bell chimed.

 

Ten once again had to drag Sicheng across the street and into the parlour. 

“It’s going to be fine, I have at least 12 topics we can discuss planned,” Ten assured Sicheng before he opened the door. Sicheng didn’t have the time to ask about these topics, but he knew be ready for a wild ride.

“Ah, hello Ten!” Sicheng heard Yuta before he saw him. Yuta came into the main room from behind the curtain that hid the back room, a box of plastic gloves in his hands. “I think it’s best if you lie down once I tattoo you, but for now you can sit down there,” Yuta said and pointed at a chair. As Teen sat down, Yuta smiled and Sicheng nodded at another chair a bit to the side, signalling for him to sit down as well. Once they were seated Yuta came over with a piece of paper.

“I finished the design, we never really talked about the size so this can be adjusted, but are the colours fine?” Yuta asked Ten, who took the paper and smiled.

“It’s perfect! What do you think Chengie?” Ten asked, showing the design to Sicheng, who silently cursed at Ten for using the nickname. Ten always argued it made Sicheng seem cuter, but Sicheng didn’t like it.

“I like it,” Sicheng finally replied, with a slight glare. Yuta nodded and started preparing and doing whatever he had to do, but Sicheng didn’t really pay attention. His focus was on Yuta’s face which was focused, and Sicheng noticed it was the same kind of focused Yuta was when he drew flowers in hisstore.

 

Before Sicheng knew it Yuta had put the stencil on Ten’s shoulder, and Ten lied down, ready to be tattooed after confirming once more it was perfect. 

“Please let me know if you feel any discomfort and I’ll stop,” Yuta said to Ten, needle in one hand and the other on Ten’s shoulder. Ten was positioned so he was facing Sicheng, with his back to Yuta.

“Sure,” Ten said, he smiled at Sicheng, and soon the buzzing of the tattoo needle filled the room. “Oh it’s not that bad,” Ten exclaimed after a while, and Yuta chuckled.

“That’s not what most people think,” Yuta answered, with his eyes still focused on Ten’s shoulder. 

“Where did you learn how to draw flowers so well, by the way?” Ten asked, to keep the conversation going, but clearly focusing the topic on Sicheng.

“Oh I’m sure Sicheng told you, I get to practice in his shop, I’ve done it for a while now,” Yuta explained, eyes not leaving Ten’s shoulder, but a small smile appeared on his lips. “How do you two know each other?” Yuta asked and Ten looked at Sicheng, making a face that somehow said  _ talk to him, dumbass _ . 

“Oh we’ve been friends since high school, I guess I’m the only one who keeps up with his bullshit,” Sicheng said with a grin on his face and Ten sighed, knowing he couldn’t fight Sicheng now with a tattoo needle poking his shoulder. 

“Is that so?” Yuta laughed and lifted his gaze to meet Sicheng’s, and Sicheng felt his cheeks turn red and his breath hitch, he forgot how beautiful Yuta’s eyes were.

“Yeah but I’m the only one who doesn’t get tired of him complaining about his part timers messing up flower arrangements or forgetting to clean the floor of fallen leaves and petals,” Ten said, saving Sicheng who was in shock after his eye contact with Yuta. “But then again, Sicheng really does love his shop more than anything,” Ten continued.

“Yeah, I remember when it opened, it looked so pretty, and seems like business has been doing well since day one,” Yuta said, not lifting his gaze this time.

“All thanks to Sicheng’s hard work,” Ten agreed.

 

Conversation flowed more naturally from that point, Sicheng managed to say a few more things, but not much. Ten managed to tell Yuta so much, in about an hour they had gone over Sicheng’s from embarrassing high school moments to Sicheng’s failed first kiss (which was with Ten out of all people). Ten even managed to mention things such as Sicheng’s favourite tea, favourite flowers (forget-me-nots or also known as scorpion grass) which lead to Ten telling Yuta Sicheng was a scorpio (to which Yuta replied “huh me too.”) Before Sicheng knew it, Yuta put the tattoo needle down.

“All done, feel free take a look in the mirror over there,” Yuta said, and pointed at a mirror near the door. As Ten went over to the mirror Yuta started cleaning up.

“Wow it’s amazing, look Sicheng!” Ten announced excitedly, showing his shoulder to Sicheng.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty,” Sicheng agreed. The design was different flowers, coloured in a watercolour style across Ten’s left shoulder. 

“Let me take a picture so I can post it on Instagram, then I’ll wrap it up for you,” Yuta said, and Sicheng felt a bit sad that their time with Yuta was coming to an end. When Ten’s shoulder was all wrapped up and he had paid, Sicheng didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t want to leave yet, but he couldn’t come up with anything to say to Yuta either to make them stay any longer. As if Ten had heard his thoughts, he asked Yuta if he could use the restroom before they left, and Yuta let Ten go to the backroom, where the restroom was. Just like that Sicheng was left alone with Yuta.

 

“This must have been a very boring night for you,” Yuta said as he continued to put his equipment back into place.

“No! I mean, it was nice, we don’t usually talk much so it was uh, nice to talk to you more,” Sicheng said, but it sounded unsure and dumb and Sicheng felt stupid. 

“Yeah, hey I was wondering if you were free on Sunday?” Yuta asked and Sicheng couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “I’m asking because, well, you’re really cute, and I want to take you on a date, if that’s okay? Oh no I’m rambling I’m sorry!” Yuta said, looking shyly at Sicheng.

“I’d... I’d love to!” Sicheng managed to get out, and Yuta smiled the most beautiful smile ever at Sicheng. 

“Great! Do you work on Sunday? I could pick you up, you know?” Yuta asked, and Sicheng said Yuta could pick him up at 2pm. 

“I’ll see you then,” Yuta said, still with a smile on his lips. Ten returned from the restroom and soon they said their goodbyes and left Yuta.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t waste that amazing opportunity I gave you,” Ten looked at Sicheng, and Sicheng smiled at him.

“I didn't! Can you believe it?” Sicheng said and Ten gave him a hug. “He asked me out on a date, on Sunday, at 2pm. Wait- I have the closing shift? I need to get someone to take my shift!” Sicheng panicked, and Ten laughed.

“If one of your part timers don’t take it, I’ll do it for you!” Ten assured Sicheng, but Sicheng was already texting away on his phone.

“You don’t have to, Jisung already said he’ll take it,” Sicheng smiled, it felt like Sicheng smiled the whole way home and the whole evening, he probably even fell asleep with the stupid smile on his lips.

 

Instead of dreading the time Sicheng would have to meet Yuta, he looked forward to it. This time however, it felt like five minutes lasted for a whole hour, and no matter how much Sicheng tried to distract himself time didn’t go by any faster. Eventually, Sunday finally came. Sicheng tried to keep himself busy around the shop, since Yuta was going to pick him up in an hour. Despite his efforts, his eyes wandered to the clock, where time seemed to stand still, or to the mirror to see if his hair was alright. Luckily Ten had helped him pick out an outfit and Sicheng was pleased with his pink sweater.

 

“Okay who are you waiting for?” Jisung asked, looking bored behind the counter as there hadn’t been many customers in the last hour and he had opted to studying for an exam (which Sicheng allowed, he still wanted his employees to do well in school). 

“Oh, a date?” Sicheng tried to answer even if came out as a question. One quick glance at the clock and Sicheng sighed, ten more minutes.

“You? On a date? Unbelievable,” Jisung muttered, but Sicheng was too distracted to tell him off. Suddenly the bell above the door chimed and Sicheng turned his head.

“Hey,” Sicheng smiled as he saw Yuta standing there, looking a bit lost among all the colourful flowers in a black sweater.

“Hey,” Yuta smiled back and looked around. Jisung hid behind his book trying to spy on Yuta and Sicheng knew the boy had already texted the other employees about his date. “If I wanted to buy flowers for a first date, what would you recommend?” Yuta asked and Sicheng just stood there, blushing and unsure what to do.

“The bouquets on your right are popular for first dates!” Jisung yelled from behind the counter, and Sicheng nodded. Right, the bouquets he made every week, they were small and simple, with different flowers mixed together, but colour coordinated. Thoughtful yet simple. 

 

Yuta walked up to the bouquets and took his time choosing one with pink and white flowers, and Sicheng blushed even more when he realised the bouquet matched his shirt. Yuta took the bouquet to Jisung, who asked if he wanted it packed and Yuta seemed to say yes as Jisung started wrapping up the flower in news paper. Jisung didn’t wrap it all the way, just the bottom to keep the stems covered so all the flowers could still be seen. Yuta paid for the bouquet, and Jisung said something to Yuta that made them both laugh. Sicheng tried to pretend he hadn’t tried to eavesdrop as Yuta turned around, but he knew he got caught nonetheless. 

“Let’s go?” Yuta asked and tilted his head.  _ Cute _ , Sicheng thought, and nodded. Suddenly Yuta extended his free hand towards Sicheng, and Sicheng blushed and took Yuta’s hand in his. 

 

They only got outside the shop when Yuta stopped Sicheng.

“These are for you,” Yuta said, handing the flowers to Sicheng, and Sicheng was sure he saw a blush creep up Yuta’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Sicheng let out a small giggle as he accepted the flowers, even if he had made the bouquet he still liked it a lot, and it was the thought that mattered anyway. Yuta took Sicheng’s hand again and they started walking down the street.

“I know a really cute coffee shop around here, I think you will like it,” Yuta explained when Sicheng asked where they were headed. Conversation with Yuta seemed to flow much easier now, and Sicheng knew this was partly thanks to Ten. 

 

The coffee shop was adorable, and was inspired by bees and honey. Once they sat down, Sicheng with his green chamomile tea and Yuta with his iced latte it finally hit Sicheng that he was actually on a date with Yuta.

“I can’t believe this,” Sicheng said, without even thinking, and Yuta looked at him with a confused face. “I mean, I always thought you were cute whenever you came into my shop, but I never had the courage to talk to you properly,” Sicheng explained and blushed as he looked down at his tea.

“Well I guess we both owe Ten then, because I never had the courage to talk to you either, I honestly thought I just annoyed you whenever I came into your shop to practice,” Yuta confessed and Sicheng shook his head. “That’s why I always came close to closing time, so I wouldn't annoy any customers at least.”

“You could never annoy me, come in as often as you like!” Sicheng said, and Yuta smiled that beautiful smile again and thanked Sicheng.

 

Long after their tea and coffee was finished, Yuta offered to take Sicheng home after their date, and Sicheng agreed. After the bus ride that was filled with comfortable silence and small talk here and there they finally reached Sicheng’s house.

“I hope we can do this again,” Yuta said, and Sicheng agreed.

“You can come into the shop to practice anytime, I mean it, I wouldn’t mind seeing you among the flowers,” Sicheng assured once more. 

“I’ll text you, okay?” Yuta said, as he took Sicheng’s hand in his, not wanting to leave yet. Somewhere along the way they had exchanged phone numbers and Sicheng felt giddy knowing Yuta was just a text or a phone call away. 

“Sure, see you next week,” Sicheng said and not really knowing where his confidence came from he gave Yuta a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and soon Yuta said goodbye and Sicheng went inside.

 

**Sicheng**

let me know when you get home okay!! and seriously, thank you for today

 

**Yuta**

ofc, i had so much fun :) can’t wait to see you next week

 

The following weeks Sicheng kept in touch with Yuta through texts and calls. Yuta would also occasionally come into the shop to practice drawing flowers, and after he confessed that he only did it before when he was sure Sicheng worked there, Sicheng would start sending texts with his working hours to Yuta. Sometimes Yuta would come on Sicheng’s lunch break to spend time with him, other times he just came into the shop to practice, and Sicheng let him, because while Yuta drew flowers, Sicheng could admire the view. Even if they had lunch dates here and there, they still went on proper dates to the park and other cute cafés in the area from time to time.

 

This night was no different from their usual nights at the flower shop together. Jeno had done the morning shift and Sicheng was cleaning up before closing time since no customers were around. It was around one month since their first date and Sicheng enjoyed Yuta’s company in the shop. Sicheng sighed and took out the broom to clean the floors quickly before closing up. Suddenly his broom hit a paper, which looked the size of the papers in Yuta’s book.

“Did you drop this?” Sicheng asked reaching down to pick it up, Yuta didn’t answer, but instead he kept his eyes on Sicheng. When Sicheng turned the paper around it was a drawing of a boy, no, it was a drawing of Sicheng. The drawing portrayed Sicheng as he was arranging flowers in the shop, and even if the drawing was only in black ink, he could see the beauty in the flowers around him. 

“What’s this?” Sicheng asked, looking Yuta in the eyes who had gotten up from his spot behind the counter.

“Sicheng, I really like you and I really want you as my boyfriend, so Sicheng, will you be my boyfriend?” Yuta asked, taking Sicheng’s hand in his. Sicheng dropped the broom in shock and a loud sound echoed through the shop.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend!” Sicheng finally managed to reply and they both smiled at each other. Yuta wrapped his arms around Sicheng, giving him a warm hug.

“Good, because I don’t know what I would have done if you said no,” Yuta mumbled into Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng giggled and pulled away a bit so he could look Yuta in the eyes.

“Well now you don’t have to worry anymore,” Sicheng assured Yuta, and not really knowing who initiated it, they fell into a kiss. It was a short kiss, but it left them both blushing. Sicheng hid his face in Yuta’s shoulder as he got too flustered to look him in the face. Even if they looked like total opposites, Sicheng with his strawberry blonde hair and white sweater, and Yuta in his dark hair and all black clothes, Sicheng felt like he belonged there. There being in Yuta’s arms in the middle of his flower shop, where it all had started.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thansk for reading! thanks to alexa for putting up with me and my mistakes and proof reading this even if she doesn't even know any nct members xx


End file.
